1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emission type display apparatus including an organic light-emitting device, which includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode and an organic light emission layer between the hole injection and electron injection electrodes, and emitting light when excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, where the excitons are generated when holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode are bonded in the organic light emission layer.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus, which is a self-emission type display apparatus, does not include a separate light source, such that the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be driven at a low voltage and may have a light-weight and a thin thickness. In addition, the organic light-emitting display apparatus typically has high-grade characteristics, such as a wide angle of view, high contrast, a quick response speed and the like.
In the organic light-emitting device, a sealing structure for sealing up the organic light-emitting device from an external environment, e.g., oxygen, humidity and the like, is typically provided.